Type-50 Sniper Rifle System
The Type-50 Sniper Rifle System'''http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=h3beamrifle, otherwise known as the '''Particle Beam Rifle or Beam Rifle, is the Covenant's version of a Sniper Rifle. Summary The Beam Rifle, is an extraordinarily powerful weapon, capable of sniping enemies from long ranges. Like the human sniper, the Beam Rifle has two levels of zoom for greater and faster accuracy. As a Directed Energy Weapon, it fires ionized particles, at its targets instead of accelerating small projectiles. It's also quieter, giving it an advantage over the UNSC Sniper Rifle in terms of stealth and speed. In terms of longevity, however, the beam rifle is unable to reload and therefore has a limited number of shots before it must be discarded by the user for another weapon. The Beam Rifle can also be used to shoot two fast shots, at the cost of temporarily overheating. This can be used to quickly dispose of an oncoming enemy. It is also possible to kill two enemies with a single shot; however, unlikely, as the shot over penetrates the enemy on a headshot. Despite the overheating issues, the Beam Rifle is a better defense weapon than the Sniper Rifle because two shots can be fired in very quick succession, making it easier for the sniper to defend himself, useful in higher difficulties, (as long as the shots hit). The Beam rifle is mostly carried by jackal snipers, but will sometimes be carried by an Elite or Brute. Advantages Although its quite rare, the Beam Rifle is a deadly and a very effective long-range weapon. Similar to the Sniper Rifle, the Beam Rifle is excellent at picking off enemies at far distances. Its charges are very useful at taking down a player's shields if a headshot isn't aquired. Additionally, this type of charge makes it an ideal "no-scope" weapon, as many players find it easier to score headshots without the scope with a Beam Rifle to the Sniper. Finally, the weapon's firing rate allows for quick, precise kills, and, with some skill, can prevent having to wait for the weapon to cool down after excessive heating. Also the ability to fire two shots in quick succession allows the wielder to fire a two round spread for extremely long range shots or for snap shots at closer ranges when you don't have time to zoom, two things the human sniper rifle cannot do. Disadvantages The beam of bright purple light is much more obvious if somewhat quicker at dissipating then the Sniper Rifle's vapor trail. Another disadvantage is that it is slightly less powerful and accurate than the UNSC counterpart, and like some other Covenant weapons, it suffers from overheating problems, after just two shots in succession. Also, once the rifle is used up, which occurs in 18 to 20 shots, the rifle must be replaced. The oval aim makes it harder to aim at enemies at a very long distance. Other issues include the bleeding off of excess battery when overheated, usually about 5 units. player wields the beam rifle]] Campaign Recommendations Particle Beam Rifles are most often found on Jackal Snipers, or in Covenant Weapons Holders. In Halo 3 they are rare on the lower difficulties. When using the Particle Beam Rifle, it should be remembered that it is a sniper weapon, and should be used at long ranges, to take out high priority targets, preferably with headshots. Due to its weakness at close and medium quarters, it is advisable to keep a good secondary weapon, such as the Covenant Carbine or a Battle Rifle, in case an enemy moves too close to use the Beam Rifle effectively. Some prefer a Beam Rifle/Sniper Rifle combination for the extra ranged shots. Caution should be exercised, however, in the event of close quarters combat. Later on in the campaign of Halo 2, it is wise to keep a good close quarters weapon because it is not very effective against the Flood. With enough practice however, it can take on the role of a mini-cannon at close range on other targets. When attacking an enemy stronghold, it is always advisable to snipe the Jackal sniper. Be extremely cautious to headshot it, as one shot from its sniper will send you to Hades in one shot. Then, concentrate on the Hunters (if applicable). Be careful to aim for the orange, fleshy bit, as one shot should suffice. Be extraordinarily careful with the second one, as it will be cautious after its bond brother is dead. Then, proceed to pick off the Brutes who wield Brute Shots. Three or so shots should be enough, as the first two cuts off their helmets, and the third kills them. By now, you probably have been noticed, if not spotted. Switch to another sniper location and kill the Jackals. At first, they should exposed, so headshot them. After they're in a defensive posture, aim for the hole in the shield on their left. This should coerce them to let down their shields momentarily. Simply headshot them. Now, turn to the lesser Brutes (that is, the Minors who carry the Carbines and the Plasma Rifles) Be careful to keep at least two alive but without helmets, as they will beserk (making them much harder targets). Now, all that remain should be a few drones, Grunts, and maybe a Jackal. If you have an Energy Sword or Carbine, I say you go in, charging. Otherwise, simply cut them down with your present arsenal. This is ineffective against the Flood. To give the sniper rifle some use, you could hit the carriers from a safe distance, thus destroying the otherwise constant threat of the waddling creature. Then, you should simply charge if you have the energy sword, or, lacking one, hold your position from a narrow corridor, where you can use the Battle Rifle or Carbine to pick them off, one by one. Multiplayer Recommendations The Particle Beam, is featured in quite a few of the large multiplayer maps such as Colossus and Relic. In Multiplayer, getting the Beam Rifle should be a priority. Its long range and lethal headshot capabilities offer a huge advantage whether you are on the offense or defense. Picking up Active Camouflage, will allow you to snipe enemies while remaining stealthy. Remember to keep a good close range weapon such as the M90 Shotgun so that you will be able to fight enemies, too close to kill with the Beam Rifle. A medium range weapon, like the Covenant Carbine, could also come in handy in case of a close range fight. In Halo 3 multiplayer, the Beam Rifle has a limited 10 shots as it drains slightly more battery units due to balance issues, so use it wisely. The Beam Rifle can also be used to fire two shots in quick succession, although it will overheat immediately afterward. This tactic can be used to quickly dispatch enemies at close range. Sniper Medals In Halo 3 Multiplayer, A player (Coinciding with the Sniper Rifle) can earn the following medals while using the Beam Rifle: * Sniper Kill Medal - Kill a single opponent with a headshot from the Beam Rifle. * Sniper Spree Medal - Kill 5 opponents with a sniper-type weapon in a row without dying. * Sharpshooter Medal - Kill 10 opponents with a sniper-type weapon in a row without dying. Battle Tips On the level, The Great Journey (Level), Sergeant Johnson uses the beam rifle to lower Tartarus' shield. The player can also obtain a Beam Rifle before the battle and use that to lower the Chieftain's shield instead of waiting for Johnson do it, but Tartarus' shield recharges almost immediately if the player uses the latter method. A better method would be to give it to one of the Elites that helps you kill him, that way, you have two times the shots, but his shields won't recharge immediately. UNSC Remarks “Makes less noise than a Battle Rifle; has less felt recoil than an M6; is at least as accurate as 99% of them—it’s big and heavy and the balance is weird but I can’t wait ‘til I get my hands on another one.” “It’s deadly accurate. The scope is a little hard to take though—made me nauseous when I first figured out how to engage it—it’s useful enough and easy to understand. Still hurts my eyes though.” “Maybe with the Elites on our side we’ll finally find out how to reload or recharge these weapons or whatever… I have a feeling we shouldn’t start holding our breath any time soon though.” “Not as much recoil as the ninety-nine but then again the mechanism is entirely different—don’t worry about the machine; a steady hand, breath control, and patience are the key to success with either one.” “The Type-50 SRS is not completely silent nor is it invisible. Jackals may be superb marksmen and they’re very sneaky, but that doesn’t make them excellent snipers—they’re a little too bloodthirsty for that.” "As soon as the first guy goes down with blood and steam whistling out through the neat new hole in their head, you know you’re in for a long, miserable game of ‘where the foxtrot did that come from’." Character Compatibility *Elites *Spartans *Marines *Jackals *Brutes *Flood Trivia fires the Beam Rifle.]] 's release.]] *A similar weapon, like this rifle was originally going to be included in ''Halo PC under the name "Gravity Rifle". *On the map Ivory Tower, it was originally going to spawn instead of the Sniper Rifle. Why this was changed is unknown. *In the campaign mode on Legendary difficulty, the Beam Rifle can kill you in one hit, no matter where it hits. This can be unbelievably frustrating, especially in the level Outskirts and Delta Halo, and actually makes Sniper Jackals the most dangerous enemy in the game. *Leading up to Halo 2's release, the Beam Rifle was not yet confirmed. Instead, it was only mentioned that there would be a Covenant Sniper Rifle. Many believed that the Covenant Carbine and the new, unnamed sniper weapon were one and the same. *Before Halo 2's release, the Beam Rifle was much longer, which can still be seen in pre-release screenshots. Its length was about that of the sniper rifle but was shortened about 10-20% for reasons left to Bungie. *A possible reason for shortening the Beam Rifle would be that it looked awkward in the hands of Jackals. *In Halo 3 co-op, at the start of the level "The Ark", The Arbiter will have a Beam Rifle as a starting weapon while Master Chief starts with a Sniper Rifle. The 3rd and 4th player models which are Elites have the same weapon spawns as the Arbiter. *In Halo 3, there are five campaign levels it can be found on. These are Sierra 117 on Heroic and Legendary, Crow's Nest usually on Legendary, Tsavo Highway, The Ark and The Covenant. But many times it would be impractical for use. *The Beam Rifle has more penetration power than the UNSC Sniper Rifles. This can be seen with instant kill enabled, and sitting Pallets upright next to each other. The Sniper Rifle is only capable of taking one down at a time, but the Beam Rifle is capable of taking out 6-10 pallets in one shot. The Sniper still goes through multiple Spartans and Elites of course, but seems to to go through scenery and objects much easier. *In Halo 3 Multiplayer, it is impossible to spawn with the Beam Rifle, unless the weapon slot is set to "Random". *In Halo 2, Sgt. Johnson uses a beam rifle to bring down Tartarus's Shields. The player can also do the same if they bring a beam rifle to the battle. *Two quick successive shots from a Beam Rifle will cause it to immediately overheat. *When overheated the gun will cause your hand to shake and stall for about 3-4 seconds. *It's possiblem to bounce Beam Rifle's shots of the ground like the UNSC's sniper rifle in Halo 3. *The Type-50 Sniper Rifle is one of the few weapons to not contain a 7 reference. *There is a glitch in the level The Great Journey where Tartarus wields a Beam rifle but strangely it fires Needler rounds. *In Halo 3, the recoil, leaves the aiming reticle slightly above the area of the first shot. *The Beam Rifle in Halo 3 Matchmaking only spawns on the maps Snowbound, Valhalla and on the playlist Head to Head version of Guardian. *Jackal snipers of Halo 2 seem to have a stronger preference towards the Beam Rifle than the Jackals of Halo 3. *In Halo 3, if you stand completley motionless for a while while wielding the Beam Rifle, your character will open a top flap above the handle of the rifle. References Category:The Covenant Category:Held Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons